


Sie kann.

by Nightmare013



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Injury, Boys Kissing, Complicated Relationships, Denial, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Insight, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Pain, Painful Sex, Physical Abuse, Secret Crush, Surprise Kissing, Tears, Unrequited Love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:51:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare013/pseuds/Nightmare013
Summary: Gefühle sind nicht leicht, sie können sogar schmerzhaft sein. Tim weiß, wie schmerzhaft.





	Sie kann.

Es war mitten in der Nacht.

Es tat weh,

wieder,

wie immer.

 _Es war seine Schuld._

Er spürte, wie die großen Hände nach den roten, langen Haaren griffen.

Diese Haare waren nicht echt.

Ein Stöhnen, nicht seines. 

Er wurde gebissen, geschlagen.

Erneut wurde an der Perücke gezogen.

Sie hielt und verursachte weitere Schmerzen auf seinem Kopf.

Aber das war nicht wichtig.

_Es war seine Schuld._

Er wurde erneut in die Schulter gebissen, bis rotes Blut durch seine Haut hindurch quoll.

Er schrie, wieder.

Der Mann, der ihn hielt, verlor sich selbst.

Dieser Mann wusste nicht einmal mehr, wem er da hielt.

In seinem Kopf war es eine andere Person.

Das tat weh.

Er wurde geküsst.

Hart und wild und unberechenbar.

Seine Lippe wurde zerbissen.

Sein Make-Up verschmierte.

Zumindest der Lippenstift, der aussah, wie ihrer.

Die dunkle Maske, die die obere Hälfte seines Gesichts verdeckte, würde wieso nie abgezogen werden.

_Es war seine Schuld._

Der Schmuck, die Kette, die Ohrringe, funkelten im Mondlicht, das durch die Vorhänge auf das Bett schien.

Ein Griff an seinen Oberarmen, der genug quetschte, um Blutergüsse zu hinterlassen,

wie auch am Rest seines kaputten Körpers.

Der Mann hatte keinen Verstand mehr.

Alles, was mal sein Verstand war, wurde durch sie ersetzt.

Der schwarze Umhang wurde ihm vom Hals gerissen,

hinterließ tiefe Striemen und Abdrücke,

er würgte,

bekam keine Luft.

_Es war seine Schuld._

Die Leggins seines purpurnen Kostüms, 

ihres purpurnen Kostüms,

wurde nur so weit nach unten gezogen, damit man an seinen Arsch ran kam.

Er war trocken, eng und unvorbereitet,

viel zu unvorbereitet.

Etwas großes und hartes presste sich in ihn,

unbarmherzig.

Es tat so unglaublich weh.

_Es war seine Schuld._

Es wurde an der Perücke gezogen.

Dann stieß der Mann. 

Egal wie eng und unnachgiebig sein Arsch war.

Er fühlte sich von innen zerrissen.

Große Hände schoben sich unter seinen, ihren, Oberteil.

Nägel hinterließen brennende, offene Wunden auf seinen Rücken.

Sie werden zu Narben,

wie schon viele vor ihnen.

Der Mann stieß immer weiter, kalt, gefühllos.

Er schrie,

vor Schmerz, laut,

wieder

und wieder

und wieder 

und immer weiter.

Er konnte das viele Blut fühlen, das aus seinem Arsch lief.

Es machte das Gleiten rutschiger, 

aber nicht weniger qualvoll.

Sein Körper, 

der für den einer anderen gehalten wurde,

wurde gequetscht, geprellt, zerrissen, zerkratzt, ruiniert.

_Es war seine Schuld._

Er wollte weinen,

wie immer,

tat es nicht,

wie immer.

Der Mann kam,

quetschte seinen Brustkorb so stark, dass es sich anfühlte, als würden seine Rippen brechen.

Der Mann brach zusammen...

 

-

 

Tim trat aus dem Raum, leise. Er war nackt, nur eine dünne Decke hatte er sich um die Schultern gelegt. Sein Körper war geschunden, gepeinigt, malträtiert, misshandelt, gequält, drangsaliert, zerstört. Von dem Make-Up war nicht viel übrig, alles war chaotisch über sein Gesicht verteilt. Er konnte das viele Blut zwischen seinen Beinen kleben spüren. Wie auch beim Rest seines Körpers. Verunstaltet durch Bisse, Kratzern und anderen Wunden. Ihm tat alles weh und er fühlte sich, als würde er jeden Moment zusammenbrechen. Am liebsten würde er es. Gleich hier, vor der Tür, bewusstlos umfallen. Nur noch seine schiere Willenskraft hielt ihn einigermaßen aufrecht. Seine zitternden Beine waren eingeknickt und seine Knie waren zusammengepresst. Er wollte weinen, aber konnte es nicht. Er konnte es nie.

Das Kostüm von Batgirl hatte er im Zimmer gelassen, er wusste auch nicht, warum er das immer tat. Vielleicht um Dick etwas Leid zuzufügen, wenn er morgens aufwachte und sich schmerzlich daran erinnerte, dass es nicht seine geliebte Barbara war, mit der er geschlafen hatte.

Ein großer Schatten erschien über ihn, in den spärlich beleuchteten Flur. Langsam hob er seinen Kopf. Es war Bruce. Er zitterte. Tim konnte den Schmerz und die Verzweiflung in seinen Augen sehen.

„Wieso tust du dir das immer wieder an...?“, fragte er mit rauer, gebrochener Stimme.

Tim versuchte sich irgendwie zu einem schäbigen Lächeln durchzuzwängen. „Liebe kann schmerzhaft sein“

Bruce fiel vor Tim auf die Knie, ehe er verzweifelt, aber mit unendlicher Sanftheit, seine Lippen auf seine legte. 

Als er sich zurückzog antwortete er erstickend: „Ja, das kann sie“.

Und Tim weint.

_Weil alles seine Schuld war._


End file.
